Son of Stone and Sea
by Poseidon's-Pitchfork
Summary: Percy is the son of Medusa and Poseidon. He has more control over stone than anyone. What happens when the fates put him to sleep and it ends up costing him the love of his life? Even the fates don't know. Starts off Perzoe changes to Pertemis.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A/N this is the rewrite of Son of Kronos. It's actually really different, just same pairing(s) and some other similarities. I changed the name because I wanted to go in a different direction with it.

3rd person POV (Time- Ancient Greece)

A young woman ran through a forest at night. She was holding a small bundle that appeared to be a baby. The woman kept glancing behind her and every time she did she ran faster, if it was even possible. She appeared to be running in a random direction but still trying to get to something. Something shot through the air and pierced her arm, an arrow. The woman cried out in pain before ripping out the arrow and continuing on her journey. She seemed to be nearing her destination because she slowly slowed down until she came to a stop. Right in front of the ocean. Even though she was panting she still managed to talk.

"I... I know you... you trusted me to take... take care of him, but... but they found me. Please, take your son, ... I'm... Im not going to make it, but he can." The leaves were rustling behind her and there were lights starting to become visible through the bushes. The woman looked behind her and put the child in the water. At first nothing happened, but then a giant wave came up and seemed to swallow the baby.

The woman seemed to relax and sat on the ground in front of the water. Soon after the bushes parted and a man with a lions coat on his back and a wooden club in his hand came out of the bushes. Following behind him were men with torches and swords, not a lot only about five. When he saw that the woman was alone his eyes seemed to glow a dangerous electric blue. "Where is the boy." The woman looked the man straight in the eyes without any fear only pure anger and hatred, so much that the man flinched before regaining his glare. "The boy? He is not here. I knew you weren't that smart Hercules but I didn't know you were blind."

The man, supposedly Hercules growled angrily at the woman before walking up and grabbing her by the throat and lifting her off the ground. "TELL ME WHERE THE BOY IS!" The woman hardly blinked at him and just stared at him. He slammed her on the ground in frustration before gaining a smirk. "Father just talked to me, he gave me an update on my mission. Since the boy is gone you have two options. Tell me who the boy's parents are and where he went and I'll leave you alone to continue with your life. I swear on the Styx." Thunder rumbled in the distance before Hercules continued. "Or I can kill you." The woman didn't hesitate to answer. "I won't reveal anything, so go tell Zeus he can shove his master bolt up his.." The woman didn't get to finish because Hercules hit her up into the air with his club before a lightning bolt came down and struck her turning her into ash, which was blown away in the wind. The man was weary of the child. If the woman was willing to give her life to not reveal his parentage he must have powerful parents. He tried to shrug off his weariness before flashing back to his father to give him a report on his mission, of course the mortals around didn't know to close their eyes and we're all disintegrated, but Hercules could care less about them.

3rd person (in Atlantis)

A man with windswept black hair and bright, sea green eyes held tightly to a baby. The same baby a woman just gave her life to protect. He gently started to unwrapped the cloth around the baby before someone knocked on the door to his room. "Poseidon, its Medusa." The man holding the baby, now revealed as Poseidon, walked over to the door and opened it with a smile. Outside the door there was a woman, she had black hair with sun kissed skin, just like Poseidon, except her eyes were a darker green, almost like a reptiles. Poseidon looked her in her eyes before smiling. "Looks like that mist barrier is keeping you from turning people to stone still." Medusa smiled before nodding her head. Then she looked down at the baby and her smile only grew bigger. "You brought our boy to Atlantis, I thought you said he was staying with that mortal... I can't remember her name." Poseidon looked sadly down at the ground. "Sally, she died at the hands of Hercules, Zeus is just growing more power hungry and paranoid by the second. I couldn't let him kill our son and so I brought him here." Medusa nodded gravely, knowing Poseidon had grown to have a brother sister relationship with Sally, and it must have hurt him to see her die. She slowly reached out and started to unwrap the bundle of cloth around the baby. He had jet black hair just like his parents, and his tan looked just like his parents, except his eyes seemed to be swirling with both of his parents color. When she pulled away the clothe he yawned showing a tongue with a little fork in it and two fangs already starting to grow even after only a month. She knew this was because of her... curse. His aura produced a stony feeling just like his mother except his was stronger. You could tell he would have more control over it then her. He also had a powerful aura that was the same as his father. "What should we name him, Medusa?" She looked down at him and could tell he was going to be as loyal as his father but also was going to destroy all those who crossed weapons with him. "Perseus, our little destroyer." Poseidon smiled before handing over Perseus to Medusa and reaching a hand into his pocket. Medusa was looking down playing with her child before she saw Poseidon down on a knee in front of her. "Medusa, Zeus allows every Olympian to pick ONE person to become immortal and live with them forever. I want you to be that one." Medusa looked close to tears before setting down Perseus on a table next to her and launching herself at Poseidon saying 'Yes!' over and over again. Poseidon smiled before slipping the ring on Medusas finger. As soon as he did both her and Perseus started glowing. When it stopped Medusa was so beautiful he gasped and Perseus looked more like a 2 year old rather than barely one. Poseidon laid down on the bed with Medusa and Perseus and shortly after fell asleep thinking about how chaotic his life was about to get, not knowing how right he was.


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Birthday

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday!

IF YOU POSTED REVIEW READ THIS!

Kane:Why would this Percy have command over stone? Wouldn't it make more sense if he had the power to turn people into stone and change them back?

Me: I couldn't decide between that or the power I gave him, that may be one of his powers when he gets his domains, he hasn't done it yet in this story, but he can turn people to stone, not back. Plus, I think it's cooler to be able to turn to stone rather than turn other people to stone and back.

Matt:Isn't Medusa supposed to be evil? Also the Mist DIDN'T stop her from turning people to stone.

Me: This is fanfic, she doesn't have to be evil, and the mist won't always work on her. You'll see;)

3rd person (100 years later)

Two men were fighting in the arena. One had two swords and was duel wielding them, the other was using his hands. His stone hands? Yes the boy had stone hands but they seemed to be shifting shape. Sometimes it would turn into a shield and block a blow from his opponent and other times it would turn into a sword and try to strike his opponent. After just a little bit the boy with stone hands swiped the other boys legs out from under him and changed both of his hands into swords, putting one behind his neck and one in front of it. "Do you yield?" The other boy nodded as best he could with two swords up against his throat signaling his defeat, again. "I think I lasted longer than last time, right Perseus." Perseus, the man with the stone hands, turned his hands back to normal before nodding with a smile. "To bad I still beat you,

Triton." Triton playfully shoved his brother in the side. "Come on Rock head, I could beat you anytime if you didn't use those stone fists." Perseus smirked before getting into a fighting stance. "Come on them, lets go Mr. I can beat you anytime." Triton got into a fighting stance to, but before either one could throw a punch someone from the top layer of the arena cleared their throat. Both boys looked up to see their Mom up there with their dads arm wrapped around her. "Well boys, do you know what day today is?" Triton knew his mom was talking about Perseus birthday, but he decided to have some fun. "Ummmm... It's Sunday right?" Everyone laughed because they knew he was joking. "Come on brother, surely you remember your brothers 101 birthday?" Triton was only a year younger than Perseus, but Perseus acted like the younger one of the two. Triton always had an air of authority, while Perseus always acted relaxed and laid back. He was hardly ever serious while Triton hardly ever smiled. They balanced each other out perfectly. Triton could get Perseus to act more serious, and Perseus can get Triton to act more relaxed. When not together the only time Perseus acted serious was during battle, and the only time Triton didn't act serious was the party after the battle. "Of course I remember. How could I forget, with you always talking about it?" Perseus playfully shoved his shoulder before getting the biggest smile ever. "Your just jealous Im getting my domains today and your not." Perseus said while sticking his tongue out. Poseidon flashed down before flashing both of them away. When they got there all the mermen from Atlantis were there, they all looked excited about seeing their prince get his domains. Perseus was known by everyone and knew everyone, so he was being swarmed by everyone, especially the girls. Now you would think a man with over 20 girls swarming him would be happy. He wasn't. He didn't want what they were offering, he wanted to find a girl and stay faithful, not bed every women in Atlantis, which he could do if he wanted. Even though he was allowed to have multiple wives he only wanted one. He knew there was something different about his domains. He had been there when Artemis and Apollo got there domains. Well, he was watching it at his fathers palace. Nobody outside of Atlantis knew of him. There was something different about his domains. The atmosphere and mood to him seemed much different from when the twin archers got there domains. Before he could focus more on what was wrong his father stood to start the ritual for his domains. "Today we celebrate the earning of domains. For my first son PERSEUS!" As soon as he said this the whole group of people gathered cheered for their prince. Perseus made his way up to the front before kneeling in front of his father. "Son, You must know your domains are random, you could get anything and it could change you and your appearance. You will be consumed in power lust if you can not fight the overwhelming power. Do you still wish to proceed?" Perseus nodded his head rapidly, excited to finally get his domains after about 100 years of waiting. "Fates, please grace us with your presence and give my son his domains." Silence, no flash, no thunder, no nothing. After a couple seconds Poseidon's smile started to fade and after about ten seconds it was gone. "Fates, where are you?" Then there was a flash. Now Perseus knew for a fact something was wrong. Standing where the fates should be stood an angry Zeus. "NOT ONLY DID YOU HAVE AN IMMORTAL WITH THIS... THIS... MONSTER, NOW YOU TRY TO MAKE HIM A GODLING WITHOUT MY CONSENT!" Everyone there was bowing to Zeus. Which seemed to help his mood, until he saw one lone figure standing. Perseus was standing there shaking in rage. No not because Zeus ruined his moment. He was blinded by rage because of the way his dad insulted his mom, and yelled at his dad. "You should leave now Zeus, I may stay allies with if you do." Perseus voice was deadly quite but carried all the way across the room so that all the thousands of occupants could here it. Zeus looked weary for a second and most could have sworn he had fear in his eyes, but it quickly turned into rage greater than when he got there, still not greater than Perseus though. "DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT IMMORTAL, I. AM. YOUR. KING!" Perseus just smirked before turning one arm into a stone shield and the other into a stone sword, then he turned his whole body to stone. "I was hoping you would say that, I have t been challenged in a fight since the kraken, maybe you'll be more of a challenge than him." Zeus flashed into his armor and summoned his symbol of power before giving a war cry and charging Perseus. Zeus shot a huge bolt of electricity at Perseus but Zeus must have forgot they were in water. Zeus was only allowed to enter his brothers domain in certain situations and this was the first time he had been down there so he had no clue what to do. Perseus used that to his advantage so when Zeus tried to shoot his master bolt Perseus manipulated the water to shoot it back at him and wrap around him.

If you have never seen the God of lightning get electrocuted you should, it's pretty funny. Zeus gave Perseus a glare before flashing out. Not before muttering something under his breath that only one person heard. "I king of the gods curse you to never gain domains without my consent, or by vote in the council." Poseidon, the only one who heard it, paled considerably and flashed out with Perseus, trying to get to as many Olympians he could before Zeus turned all of them against Perseus.


	3. Chapter 3: Apollo

Chapter 3: Apollo

A/N: My computer is acting up, updates may start coming slower, or faster depending on if it starts working or not

 **Percy POV (I decided I needed some other pov than 3** **rd** **person)**

I don't know what Zeus said before he left but it sure got dad in a panic. The only time I had seen dad this stressed looking was while mom was in labor with Triton. Well, right now we were running through a forest about as fast as we could run. "Hey dad, why don't we just flash where ever we're going?" He face palmed before he flashed us to a new location.

Standing in front of were we flashed was a boy, he looked about 16 same age I had my body in right now. He had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Apollo. When he saw us he almost dropped the basket of berries he was holding, but once he noticed it was Poseidon he gave us his signature smile. "Sup Uncle P. Did you come to get advice on picking up ladies?"

My dad growled at him and once Apollo realized this wasn't the laid-back personality Dad normally had he stopped with the joking. Then he saw me. "Triton is that you, man you look a lot more… hot." I smiled and thought about what Triton's reaction would be when I told him about this. "Let me introduce myself, Perseus first born and more hot son of Poseidon, at your service."

I gave a mock bow towards the end before reaching out my hand for Apollo to shake. He gave a small laugh before shaking my hand. "Man, I like you a lot more than Triton. He was just to… strict I guess." I laughed just trying to imagine what Tritons expression would be when he found out that not only did Apollo call me more hot than him, but also that he liked me more than him.

"So, uncle P. what brought you and… umm… Percy, yea I like that. So what brought you and Percy out to the wonderful island of Delos?" Poseidon looked around before giving Apollo a small frown. "Is Artemis not here with you?" Apollo's smile slowly faded and I'm pretty sure this was the first time any one had seen the sun god without a smile on his face.

"No, she's…uh… not she's not here. You see mom didn't like to see her two children fight all the time so I visit one day every week and she visits another." My dad nodded in understanding probably having seen them fight many times before. "Well, Zeus found out Percy, as you called him, excited when I tried to turn him into a god. Well, Zeus was thought I was trying to over through him or something so he cursed Perseus.

He cursed him so that the only way he could become a god was by vote of the council or if he decided it was ok. Since there's a better chance of him giving up his throne than letting Perseus become a god I decided I would try to turn most of the in favor of Perseus before Zeus got to them. So will you vote for Percy to become a god?' Apollo nodded his head before smirking.

"I will on one condition. While you go around and try to recruit people to help him become a god I get to keep him and teach him to be a ladies man, also how to shoot a bow, and I'll bless him and teach him some hunter's skill and stealth skills with his new powers. If you agree to my terms I swear on the River Styx I will vote for Percy to become a god."

Dad seemed to ponder this before wearily looking at Apollo. "One rule. No taking him to bars," Apollo nodded his head and dad sighed, " Well then I swear on the Styx to abide to your terms, BUT if your not done with whatever it is you plan on doing by the time I've convinced at least half the council to vote for him I get him back before you are done." Apollo nodded his head before my dad told me bye and flashed out.

Apollo turned to me after dad left and smiled even bigger. "Okay, I'm going to give you half my blessing. I won't give you my bow and arrow blessing because if you can learn to shoot well with out it, with it you'll never miss. I will give you most of my powers tough." He stepped forward and before I could protest put a hand on my head. I heard him saying something but I couldn't understand any of it because of the pain.

It felt like he was trying to force the whole sun into my head at one time. When he was done I felt a lot better and felt like I had just feasted on Ambrosia and Nectar for an hour. "My blessing gave you: Music abilities as good as mine, Minor control over sun light, so you can bend it to shield your presence or blind enemies and more, You also can heal better than any of my children, After you can hit ten bull's-eyes on a target from 100 yards away then it will also make you an even better shot, it also changed your looks, and let me say, if you ever turn gay I'll be here waiting on you."

I gave him a disgusted look at the last comment and he just laughed. "I was joking, but seriously I'm pretty sure you could make most maiden goddesses drool just looking at you." Seeing my confusion he summoned a full body mirror in front of me. I had always had muscles and pretty big ones to, but now they were the perfect size. Defined enough you could see them without flexing, but small enough it didn't look like I used steroids.

My pitch black hair had almost glowing blonde tips and was a little longer and more unruly than before. My teeth were now perfect and my face looked good enough that I couldn't find anything wrong with it. And my eyes. They Were still swirling colors except now the looked more bold and defiantly glowed with more power, and on the outside of the normal colors there was a small ring of yellow that looked exactly like the sun, except mine wasn't as bright as the sun.

There was still white and my iris didn't look any bigger than before so it must have shrunk a little to fit in the golden ring around it. "Now that you have my blessing ill introduce you to my mom, shell give you a bed to sleep in, and then tomorrow we'll start your training." I groaned knowing it was going to be a long time until Dad came to pick me up. But who knew, maybe this would help me later on in life.


	4. Chapter 4: Training and betrayel

**Chapter 4: Training and betrayal**

 **A/N: I figured out what was wrong with my computer and fixed it. Someone told me to do paragraphs because of mistakes. Those mistakes were actually because I've typed this whole story on my ipod, if anyone else has one you know how bad the auto-correct is. I'll still divide it up though into different sections, maybe like 5-6 lines each.**

 **New Poll: Domains as a god for Percy: PM or Review what you think his domains should be. For the next 3 or 4 days I will see what people want and all of them I get will be put on a poll and see which 3 win for his domains.**

 **On with the story**

Percy POV: First day on Delos for training

I had just woken up when Apollo came in. I looked out the window and realized the sun had literally just came up above the horizon. Must have something to do with the blessing, because most of the time it's all anybody can do to get me up and out of bed before lunchtime. Now I was already awake and out of bed and the sun had just come up. Apollo came up to me during breakfast and smiled.

"You ready to start training today bro, I think we should start with Shooting first, sound good with you?" before I could respond he kept on talking. "Great, I'll be out there setting up targets for when you're done with breakfast." When I was done with breakfast that Leto made, which was delicious, I went out and saw Apollo standing there leaning against a target.

"Okay, Get into stance with a bow and arrow but do NOT fire it until I say so." I nodded before grabbing a bow and quiver full of arrows. I pulled back the string after notching an arrow. Apollo Stood behind me shaking his head at how I was holding it, but before he could come up and correct my form the string slipped and I shot the arrow. After it left the bow I looked for it but couldn't see it anywhere.

I turned and saw Apollo doing the same as me. "Apollo, Where did that arrow go?" He shrugged his shoulders and started to walk towards me but after taking two steps my arrow landed right where he was just standing just one step ago. He turned around shocked before giving me a nervous smile and yanking the bow out of my hands. "You know what, I think we'll do archery last, hopefully we won't get to it, but if we do, remind me to wear full body armor."

So for the first month he taught me how to be a "Lady's man" as he called it. I have to admit he was pretty good at doing it, but the girls would always offer me something before him, which at first surprised and angered him, but he grew used to it, and before long we were each others wing mans. While he would always stay with the girls for a night I never even kissed one.

The second month he taught me basically how to be a ninja/assassin. I could use the light to blend in with my surroundings and he even taught me how to hide my presence from everything short of a primordial. I even killed Perses, titan of destruction for Apollo as a test to see if my powers were good enough for me to move on to the next stage. He didn't even know I was there until I had one stone arm/Sword through his heart and the other one had cut off his head.

The third month he taught me all about medicine and healing. Now I had enough knowledge of it to put the best mortal doctor to shame. It actually helped when I fell down a cliff on Delos and broke most of the bones in the lower half of my body, once I got back Apollo told me if I hadn't of healed myself when I did I would have been paralyzed from the waist down.

The forth month he taught me archery, and then about half way through the fifth month which was also archery Artemis found me. I was in the hut talking with Leto while Apollo was out with some chick when Artemis came in. "Hey mom I decided that since Apollo wasn't here today I would come an extra da…" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw me.

Before I could even open my mouth she had two arrows notched one was pointed at my head and the other was aimed at my… lower regions. "Mother who is this _boy_ , and what is he doing in your house. Leto smiled before signaling Artemis to put down her bow. Once she did I let out a sigh of relief that I wouldn't have to be reforming in Tarturas for a while.

I stood up and kneeled in front of Artemis. "Perseus at your service. You can call me Percy though." Artemis looked at me in disgust and then looked at Leto obviously expecting a similar facial expression to having a man in the house. When she saw Leto was just smiling at my behavior Artemis' face morphed into one of shock. "Mom, do you not care there is a _boy_ in the house?"

Leto shook her head no before answering. "Not this one. He has proven himself a true man, and I doubt that any man will ever come close to Perseus. He has the most power I have ever seen in an immortal and yet he doesn't boast, actually he gets embarrassed when people mention his power or achievements, he has also been with Apollo for 4 and a half months, one of which was spent learning how to be a "Lady's man" as Apollo calls it and he still hasn't kissed a woman yet."

Artemis looked at me with a mix of shock and disbelief. Then Leto smirked, "he does have ooonnneee little flaw. He can't shoot a bow." Artemis looked at me with more shock before cracking up laughing. When she finally stopped she started talking again. "Well, I'll help with that, better yet ill help with your endurance and stealth to." I looked at her and shook my head.

"I can't, I have to do whatever Apollo says, in boundaries with the oath, until my dad comes to pick me up." Artemis just nodded her head as if she already knew all of this. "Your dad came to me right after Apollo to try to recruit me to join him to get you to become a god, I said no and he couldn't persuade me, but if mom thinks so highly of you I'll do it. Right now the council is divided up perfectly. And according to the ancient laws, in case of a tie the king's vote counts as 2, so if they were to vote now you would lose. I'll join you on one condition."

I nodded my head for her to continue and tell me. "Whatever you want, I don't really want any of the power of being a god, I just don't want to let down mom or dad." Artemis nodded in understanding before flashing me to Olympus with her. Once we got there Artemis shot an arrow up into the sky and soon after all of the Olympians were in their thrones ready for the meeting to start.

"Father," Artemis started, "I have decided we should do the vote now to see if Perseus should become a god." Zeus nodded his head before starting the vote. "All in favor of Perseus becoming a god raise your hand." Zeus didn't even look to see you had raised their hand before turning to Poseidon. "Well brother, I guess your son will not become a god after all."

When Zeus saw Poseidon was just pointing at the spot near Artemis he looked over as did everyone else and saw her hand wasn't raised. Artemis looked at Poseidon before smiling. "I talked with Leto today and she convinced me Percy here is the only good man out there. I will vote for him to become a god under one condition. He will stay at the hunt and train for 1 year, but he wont be bound by any oath to stay, and I doubt the hunt will treat him nice, so if he stays the whole year then I will vote for him, if he gives up like most men would, then I will vote against him."

Poseidon nodded his head in agreement before Zeus declared the meeting over. Once everyone except for Poseidon and Artemis was gone Poseidon approached me. "Perseus, I know you don't care if you become a god or not, but your mom and I really want you to." I nodded my head before giving dad a hug. "Don't worry I wont let you down dad." He nodded in acknowledgment before flashing out.

Artemis walked up to me and gave me an evil smirk. "Now you 'Training' begins." I noticed how she did air quotes when she said training and paled. Well I guess I'm going to be living in hell for the next year.

 **3rd POV: (time skip 9 months, Zoë is not a part of the hunt yet in this story .YET)**

A man wearing a lion's coat on his back and a club in his hand **(for those of you who do not know I am talking about Hercules)** walked into a beautiful garden. There at the entrance of the garden sat a girl. She wore a flowing white dress that was common back in that time. She had a perfect tan with jet-black hair. When she turned to look at the man he saw her volcanic black eyes staring at him. **(Talking about Zoë nightshade. Here starts the Perzoe for you fans out there)**

The man walked up and stopped in front of the girl. "Hello pretty one, I am Hercules." The girl had stood up so he reached out took her hand and gently kissed the top of it. The girl blushed deeply at this gesture, which made the man smile. "What are you doing here Hercules?" **(I know they talked different back then but I don't feel like trying to type it that way. Meant to say that at the beginning of the story.)**

"I am going to steal an apple of the tree." Zoë was shocked anyone one would even try to steal an apple. Then she saw the gate that was keeping monsters out of the garden. The only way out was if she had someone else with her for protection. "Hercules, I will help you any way possible if you take me with you when you are finished." Hercules thought about the pros and cons before coming up with a plan.

"Of course pretty one, what man wouldn't want a fine young maiden like you coming along on his adventures?" Although blushing Zoë still nodded her head. She reached back into her hair and got out a hairpin. She reached out and handed it to Hercules, who took it in confusion. "This hair pin will turn into a sword whenever you need it most." Hercules nodded in understanding before going to get an apple.

Time skip-back in time, right before Hercules got there Percy POV

Stupid hunters! My year is almost up and I still haven't quit so they bumped it up a notch. Their pranks are turning deadly and now I walk almost everywhere as stone instead of normal skin. That alone drains me so much I can hardly run when they send animal after me, or when I fall down in one of their holes I can't even climb out. So, right now I was just running.

Not in any direction, just running. After a while of this I came to a garden. Standing at the entrance was the worst womanizer ever… Hercules. What would he be doing at a garden? Then I saw the tree. This was the garden with the apples of immortality. Which means the girl in front of Hercules was probably on of Atlas' daughters. I got close enough so that I could hear their conversation, and as soon as Hercules said he would take her with him I knew he was lying. He was just a weak son of Zeus who needed help completing his daddy's challenges any way possible. Even lying.

Time skip- Hercules just got the apple

 **Percy POV**

I still hadn't gotten a good look at the girl Hercules was lying to. All I had seen was that she had beautiful black hair that looked really silky. Then I saw them. Hercules was coming back from the tree with a defeated Ladon lying behind him. I still couldn't see the girl though. The girl followed him all the way to the gate, but when they got there Hercules shoved her back, right into my view.

She was… beautiful? No more than that, she was… gorgeous? I can't even think of a word to describe her. She had the most perfect tan ever. She had the best-looking hair I'd ever seen, and her eyes. They were the seller. They were a volcanic black that made me want to stare at them forever. The fact that she was that beautiful just made me more mad when Hercules pushed her to the ground and told her she wasn't going with him.

As he was walking away I decided I wouldn't let him get away with this without a few… reminders of it. The only issue was he either had to challenge me or attack me. When I saw him walking away with his cocky pose I knew that wouldn't be to hard. So I walked out in front of him. "Hey Jercules, what did that poor girl do to you." The fury on his face almost made me laugh. " **You DARE insult a son of Zeus? I will end you."**

I was pretty sure that counted as a challenge but just in case I waited for him to throw the first strike. He didn't keep me waiting to long because shortly after a lightning blot came down, which I easily misdirected using my stone hands. Well, now that he attacked me the real fun can begin. I thought while smirking.

 **A/N: Don't forget to review for his domains. If nobody does I'll come up with some myself.**


	5. Chapter 5: Zoë Nightshade

**Chapter 5: Zoë Nightshade**

 **A/N: Two big chapters in one day! I was in the car for more than 5 hours with nothing to do besides type.**

 **Percy POV**

As soon as the lightning bolt struck I was slashing at Hercules with my stone arms/swords. He didn't even have time to think about how I tuned my hands to stone because I was already on top of him slashing away. By the time I was done he was just an unrecognizable bloody mess. I decided I wouldn't push Zeus too much, so instead of killing him I picked him up and using my immortal strength through him as far as I could.

Once I heard him thud on the ground I turned around and made my way towards the girl. As soon as I took a step towards her she curled up into a ball. Seeing she was really afraid of me I walked up and squatted about 10 steps away. I saw a bronze glint in the grass and realized it was her sword and immediately came up with an idea. I reached down and picked up her sword and laid it down in front of her.

"Hey look, I put your sword right there in front of you. I don't think you'll need it but if you think I'm going to hurt you stab me." She slowly uncurled from her ball and once she saw the sword she reached out and clasped on to it as if her life depended on it. Actually, she probably though it did. I was looking her over for any injuries when I saw her face. It had a huge gash down the side of it.

"Hey, I can heal that gash on your face if you let me get close enough to touch you." She slowly nodded her head and I slowly made my way towards her. Once I got close enough I drew water out of my body and slowly put my hand closer to her face until it was barely hovering over the cut. I slowly began healing it but knew it was going to take some time to heal.

"Hey, do you want to tell me your name?" She looked at me before slowly taking a deep breath and then letting it out. "My name's Zoë. Zoë nightshade." I nodded my head before leaning close to her ear. "You have a beautiful name, you know that?" When she shivered I knew that all the time with Apollo was finally paying off. "Thank you. What… What's your name?"

I could tell she was really nervous. "I'm Perseus, Immortal son of Poseidon and Medusa." She tried to get up, probably to bow, but I just pushed her down. I knew who her parents were but I decided I could gain some trust points with her. "Zoë, who are your parents?" she flinched away as if she was expecting it but not wanting it to happen. "MY dad… he's… he's Atlas."

As soon as she said it she tried to scurry away from me. Luckily I had finished healing her so it didn't interfere with that process. "Why did you scurry away from me like that?" I already knew why but I wanted her to know I didn't care about her parentage. "Do you not care that my dad is Atlas?" She looked extremely confused at the fact I didn't care about her parentage.

"No, all I see is a beautiful girl that was betrayed by a horrible man." She blushed at my comment before putting a scowl on her face. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this with you. You know, the flirting." I was sure I looked hurt, because I was. She seemed to notice and continued. " It's not because I don't like you," she looked up and down my body and blushed, which made me smirk "It's just that you saw I just got betrayed by Hercules so you know I'm pretty fragile right now."

I nodded my head in understanding before noticing she was shivering. I slowly pulled her into a hug and at first she stiffened then she wrapped her arms around me. After a minute I noticed she was crying and so I tightened my embrace on her. "Zoë I swear on the Styx that I will never do anything to harm or betray you, ever." She looked up at me with a smile on her face before leaning in and kissing me.

At first I was surprised but then I leaned into the kiss. Before it could get to heated we were interrupted. By an arrow to my back, then another, and another. "Get away from the maiden _Percy_." Oh great now the hunters are here. I looked over and saw Zoë was more scared now then when I tried to get near her after I took care of Hercules. I jumped in front of Zoë knowing that the hunters would shoot me, which would earn me a head start in the battle for Zoë.

Because I know the hunters will try to recruit her and being betrayed by Hercules she may join, but the truth is I feel she's different from most girls. Who just want to have a one-night stand and be done. I feel like she actually will stay loyal to me and we can have a relationship. The hunters kept shooting me until they realized they were scaring the girl and that I didn't care about the arrows.

Truth is the arrows hurt a lot, but I'll go through anything for Zoë. Before the hunters could say anything I flashed Zoë and myself to a clearing where they couldn't find us. "Zoë, I'm sorry you had to see that. They're a bunch of man-hating girls who will do anything they can to find a reason to kill me. I've been staying with them for almost a year now and I only have a few of them to treat me better than a dog. Even though Lady Artemis herself ordered they try not to kill me unless I do something wrong."

Zoë nodded her head in understanding before snuggling into my chest. "Zoë, I have a proposition for you." She looked up at me and told me to continue. "Every god with major domains is allowed one person to help manage their domains. In about 3 months I'll become a god, if I become a major god or one with busy domains you could be my assistance."

She nodded her head eagerly. "But I may not become a major god and that would be the only way for us to see each other. Because the laws state the gods cannot have any contact with any thing less than a god. The only exception is Artemis because she trains them. So if I become a minor god or one who doesn't have big domains I want you to join the hunt. Also for the next 3 months I'll be staying with the hunt. Tell them you can't decide if you want to be a member and that You'll travel with them to see if you want to. That way you can join if you can't come with me."

Zoë nodded before snuggling even further into my chest. "I was going to join if you left anyways. I thought Hercules was different but he just enforced my view that all men are disgusting pigs, except one." She said the last part looking into my eyes and before I could stop myself I leaned in and kissed her. Once we pulled apart we rested our foreheads against each other.

"That may be our last kiss Zoë. We can't risk it in the hunt." She nodded her head but I could tell she was as sad as I was about it. Before I flashed us back to the hunters I gave her one more quick peck on the lips and a smile.


	6. Chapter 6: Domains and a suprsise

**Chapter 6:**

 **A/N: Thank you HiMC for your domain ideas. Also Fastreader101, I'm going to change your idea a little but still kind of use it.**

 **On with the story**

 **Percy POV**

Once we got back to the hunt all of them had bows pointed at us before I even had time to open my mouth. Artemis was standing to the side with a frown on her face. When she saw me she stepped forward. "Perseus, what happened?" Now I was confused what in the world did she mean? As if reading my thoughts (Which she probably was) she answered my unspoken question.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You tried to rape that young maiden, and if the hunters hadn't of stepped in you would have. What you didn't know was that I went to you father after the meeting and asked him if I could change my swear a little. He told me I could if he approved of it and so I told him that if you did anything bad to a girl than I didn't have to vote.

Whether you stayed in the hunt or not." Now I was really confused. What did she mean by trying to rape a maiden? I looked over at the hunters and saw them smirking. "Lady Artemis, no disrespect intended. But your demon spawns over there that have been making my life a living hell for the past nine months, if you don't believe me I'll give you and example of one of the nicer things they did to me. Ummm. Let's see? I know. Remember that time I was gone for a day and a half and when I got back I was beat up so much it took my godly healing a week to heal with nectar and Ambrosia?" Artemis nodded her head obviously not understanding how this was relevant as I had told her I had fallen down a hill onto rock spires which cut me up.

"Well I lied about what happened to protect he hunters from your wrath. They had sent animals after me that cornered me next to a pit. Not wanting to be trampled by wild stags and bears, again, I jumped in the pit. Once I got down there I realized that I could have used my powers so I tried to flash out, only to find out there was a power seal on the hole. When I looked around there was 5 wild boars down there and that there eyes were glowing red. I had experienced enough to know that the hunt had placed a spell on them to have major blood lust. For a day and a half I tried to avoid them and not hurt them, but finally I reached my breaking point when I almost lost my strength and it tried to kill me. So I killed all of them and climbed out on the stair well the boars were in front of guarding. Remember that was one of the things they did I consider nice. Now they are lying to you telling you that a tried to rape Zoë here who I just so happened to save from being raped by Hercules."

I was taking deep breathes trying to control my anger after my rant while Artemis looked shocked that her hunters would do such a thing before her face turned from shock to disbelief. Seeing this I decided to take drastic measures. "Lady Artemis I Swear on the River Styx everything I just told you was true." Her face went from disbelief to anger. "Hunt I think we should have a word in private." Before she flashed them out she turned to me.

"Percy, I'm sorry for the actions of the hunt, meet us back at camp in at least and hour." The last thing I saw before she left was the hunts paling faces at having to receive their mistress's wrath. When I turned around Zoë slapped me in the face before jumping into my arms with a hug. "While I do like to hug. WHAT THE CRAP! WHY DID YOU SLAP ME?"

Zoë just snuggled deeper into my chest and I realized she was crying. "You. You're so… so… STUPID. Why would you call the hunt demon spawn in front of Artemis? I. I thought you would have died." I hugged her closer while whispering soothing words into her ear. The whole time praying to the fates I would get a major domain and spend time with Zoë.

 **Line break—Percy's meeting to become a god… Or is it? No, it. It really is.**

 **Percy POV**

I was extremely nervous. Today I was getting my domains as a god. I really wanted my domains to be major or get me on the Olympian council. No, not because I'm power hungry, I really want Zoë to be my assistant. "Perseus, Son of Poseidon. Today we come to announce your domains and make you a god." I knew it would hurt Zeus' pride to make his brother's son a god, but it look like it was physically hurting him to make me a god.

"Nobody will know your domains until after you're a god. Do you still wish to proceed?" I could almost feel the hopefulness rolling off of him, hoping I would turn it down. I might just have to play around with that. "Lord Zeus, while I'm honored you would do this. I have to decline." Zeus sighed in defeat before his head shot up. "Are. Are you sure you don't want to?!" I looked thoughtful for a minute but managed to hide my smile.

"Absolutely… NOT!" Zeus smile turned into a frown and then into rage for me playing a joke on him. Soon everyone was laughing except Zeus, even the people voting against me were laughing. "Let's just get this over with." An embarrassed Zeus mumbled. After every one stopped laughing, which took a while, we started the ritual. They started chanting a ritual to turn me into a god, but I had zoned out wondering what my domains would be so I didn't get to hear the chant.

After it finished I didn't feel any different, but that changed. As soon as they were finished my dad held up a hand with 5 fingers on it. Every second he would count down one until he was done. When he finished I felt excruciating pain, but I didn't show it. I just scrunched up my face a little and took it like a man. When I did this I could see Zeus frown at my lack of screaming to the pain. It felt like an hour to me, but it was probably only a minute or two.

As soon as it was gone there was a flash in the room and then the fates were standing there. Everyone bowed down except for me. Everyone saw this and probably thought I was going to die, but I held my ground and glared at them. When they saw me glaring and not bowing they just sighed and shook their head before on of them made this gesture with their hand.

When she was finished she had a finger pointed at me and suddenly I was fighting to not bow. After a minute of fighting it I felt the pressure increase 2 fold. I looked up to see 2 of the fates pointing at me with shocked faces. After a while I was still standing and so the other one joined in. After a while they stopped and I almost passed out from exhaustion when they did.

"What, did you guys want me to bow? All you had to do was ask." They looked at me surprised before I bowed down. They quickly shook off their shock and started naming my domains. "Perseus. You shall be the god of earth, your domain will be anywhere on land and since you are the son of Poseidon your domain is also the ground at the bottom of the ocean. You shall be the god of night; your domain will be anywhere dark. You shall be the god of ice, your domain shall be anywhere were it is the freezing temp or below. Your sacred animal shall be a new creature you get to name, after the rest of this we will show you and the council. Your symbol of power will be and improvement to your stone powers which we will explain later. Last but not least… your status as a god. You CAN'T be a minor god because of your skill. You CAN'T be a major god because of your domain. So that means you must be an Olympian."

Before they could continue I decided to speak up. "It is already uneven and I don't wish to make it more so, so I would ask that Lady Hesty gets her throne back as there was no reason for her to lose it in the first place." Her and me had become good friends through the year because she found me when I was little and she was tending the flame in my fathers throne room when I walked in.

The fates nodded in agreement before a new throne grew up from the ground in between Artemis and Aphrodite. It had a homey feel to it, but before I could really look at it Hesty flashed into it and continued their speech. "Percy, we are truly sorry about the fate we gave you, so we have a few gifts to make it better. First we will go over you symbol of power and sacred animal. Your symbol of power will be you stone arms with a new improvement. Now turn you arms into stone and we will give you your 'gift'." I did as I was told and they looked at them before all of them made a hand gesture and my arms flashed.

When it cleared my arms looked different. They were still stone, but they had little flecks of stuff in them. "The light blue is ice infused in the sword, this will make you more powerful and give you better control over ice when you have stone arms, you can also turn your arms into ice, if you want. The black flecks are little pieces of darkness infused into your arms, this will give you better control over shadows when you have your stone hands out, and you turn your whole body into a shadow if there is one by. There is nothing for your earth domain because your arms are already stone. Next is your sacred animal. We did not make this, you did Percy. When you powers were merged it created this, because of your powerful domains. Most gods make something new, but never has anything living been made in this way."

They made another gesture and then there was this… thing in the middle of the throne room, right in front of me. It had a head that was made out of ice. It's head looked exactly like a dog except I couldn't remember which one and its eyes were a glowing red. Its main part of the body was made of shadows that seemed to be constantly moving, and it had little wings on it.

The legs were made out of stone. It's body frame was the same as that of a dog except it had wings. It was hopefully a baby that was going to grow because right now I could barely fit it in my palm. "There is another one that has hidden from us by you subconsciously because it gave you extra power. It will only reveal itself to you and it is a baby just like this one."

I was shocked and just gave them a slight bow of thanks. "Now onto the gifts from us. We give you a gift of loyalty. This has nothing to do with you, it just makes it so that you can tell if someone is loyal to you or not, it can also make anyone loyal to you, but the stronger they are the harder it is, and at first you may not even be able to do it to mortals, but you will progress in time. Our next gift is peace. We will put you to slumber until you are needed for the next prophecy. Our last gift is that the ancient laws do not bind you. Like Artemis you are only unbound if it is in you domain. So basically everything that doesn't fly is fair game for you to kill."

I heard the last part and was happy I could still kill monsters, but I was focusing on the part before that. "What do you mean you WILL put me into slumber? Don't I get a choice?" The fates shook their heads no before explaining. "We can not since anything about your future besides when you are needed. We don't want a wild card going around messing up our plans."

I knew they were going to put me to sleep so I tried to run. "Oh Percy, you can't run from fate." Before I had time to think of anything else they shot me with a bolt of energy and before I could dodge it the thing sped up and hit me, instantly knocking me out. "Goodnight Perseus, see you in a while." Before I completely lost consciousness an image of Zoë flashed through my head. "If Zoë dies because you kept me asleep I will hunt you down and make you fade." Then I lost consciousness.

A/N: I will wake him up next chapter. Please review and tell me improvements, also I'm changing pairings. I don't do good with Perzoe


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note

Had some people say pertemis and some say Perzoe. So I will change this pairing to Pertemis, but I'll make a new story picking up where this one left off as Perzoe. The new story won't be done in a while, but I'll post and A/N when it is.

Thank you for all the positive reviews and good bye


	8. Chapter 8: Fates Greatest Enemy

Chapter 8: Fates greatest enemy

 **A/N: Got a lot of bad reviews for the 8** **th** **chapter, so I took it down and replaced it, I also changed pairing back to Perzoe. Tell me in reviews if you want me to make another one that is Pertemis.**

 **3** **rd** **person pov**

A god lay in his palace. Forced into a sleep that was supposed to last many years, but fate had never had a good hold on his life. He was too powerful. Fate itself feared him. So even with the majority of their powers he could still see everything going on to the love of his life like it was a dream. Fate didn't know he could do this, so naturally they didn't give him a second thought when they sent her on a quest that would kill her. Their mistake.

Percy Jackson was the god lying in his palace. Watching his love fight her dad in a dream. The thing is Percy saw ten minutes into the future in his dream world, and he knew that. So as Atlas dealt the finishing blow to Zoë, Percy's love, in his dream land he started shaking. It didn't last long and as fast as it came, it went. Then his eyes snapped open, and anyone who saw the rage in them would have cowered at it. As soon as he awoke Fate knew it had happened, but by the time they got to his chambers he was gone, but if he had stayed he would have seen the paling face of fate.

 **Line break**

Percy had flashed himself to Zoë's location, and he got there right as Atlas was dealing the killing blow. **"Atlas don't you DARE touch a hair on her head!"** Even though the power in the voice made Atlas shiver he just looked over at Percy and smirked, right before shoving his spear in Zoë. When Percy saw this he let out a roar of anger so loud Atlas ripped his spear out of Zoë before flashing out of the scene. When Luke saw Atlas flash out he followed suit, but not before knocking out the demigod and satyr he was fighting. Percy turned to the now retreating monster army and gave out a yell of fury before charging them. He made quick work of the army and within less that a minute the only left was monster dust. After he was done he quickly made his way over to Zoë's side. As soon as he did he could tell she was dead.

As he was crying next to her dead body the fates flashed in with Atlas in tow. They took him over to Artemis and forced him under the sky instead of her. Then they made their way over to Percy, who still hadn't recognized their presence. "How does it feel Perseus, to lose the love of your life?" Percy turned at the sound of their voice and started to get up. Then his eyes turned from anger to sadness and he fell back down next to Zoë. "We can give her back Percy. You just have to give us something in return."

Percy's head shot up and he immediately bowed at their feet. "Ill do anything to bring her back, just tell me what to do." The fates almost laughed at how easy this was. "We want you to sacrifice all your powers to us." Percy looked conflicted about what to do until he looked down at Zoë's dead body. "I, Perseus Jackson, Give fate all of my godly powers and domains in exchange for Zoë to be brought back to life." As soon as he finished a bolt of lightning came down and struck him before going through him and making a ball of energy in the air. After a couple seconds of extreme pain for Percy the energy was still growing, and the fates were looking at it in awe. No god could posses this amount of power. Their body wouldn't be bale to handle it even as a god.

Finally about double the amount of time the fates thought it would take it finally stopped growing. Now Percy was panting and could barely stand. "Out of pity for the fate we have in store for you we allow you to keep your stone powers and water powers. Except your stone arms will look like normal and not like your symbol of power." Percy slowly turned his arms into stone and looked at them. They both had a long crack going through them, and if you looked closely you could see something shiny underneath. Percy pushed against the crack and it started growing until it looked like half his arm was about to crumble into dust. Then all he did was hit his arms together and all the loose rock fell of reveling pure silver up to his elbows on both sides.

Percy slowly formed the silver into swords while the fates paled, which they seemed to do a lot since Percy became a god. "Im… impossible. You can't evolve your godly powers when we just took the majority of them." Percy then turned his arms back to normal before bowing at the fates. "Thank you for bringing back Zoë. If it hadn't been because of you she died I may actually like you right now. Buuuttt… it was your fault so I still hate you. You can leave now." The fates glared at Percy, but when he gave them a glare even scarier they immediately flashed out leaving Percy to talk to Zoë while Artemis, albeit grudgingly, cared to the wounded satyr.

Percy POV

As soon as the fates left I turned around to face Zoë, only to be tackled into a hug. Zoë just sat there in my lap crying about how she had lost me and everyone said that Zeus had killed me. After she finally stopped crying I pulled out of the hug just enough to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Zoë, you never lost me. Zeus never killed me. The fates put me to sleep until I was needed, but I wasn't supposed to wake up for a long time." Zoë just gave me a tiny nod before snuggling into my tear soaked shirt. "Percy, you've been away a long time, the world has changed much since you were last here." She was looking at me waiting for a response, but all she got was a goofy smile. "You want to know something the fates didn't know? I have been watching over you this whole time. You ever notice how sometimes you'll get a burst of energy and the monster you're fighting gets a look of fear? That was me, helping you."

By the time I was done Zoë had tears in her eyes and was hugging me again. I happily wrapped my arms around her for a minute before she jumped out of my grip punching me in my gut. As I curled into a ball on the ground she growled at me from above. "You were the one helping me on my hunts?! I had everything under control you stupid male." Now it was my turn to be mad. Except I think I went a little over board. **"Sorry for caring you stupid demititan, did your dad never teach you what care is? I don't doubt it. I just gave up my immortality for you and this is how you repay me? Yelling at me and calling me a stupid male for caring?"** As I looked at her face I saw that the demititan blow was a low one and that it had actually hurt her. I immediately realized I had over reacted and went to fix it. "Zoë, you know I never meant to hurt you I…" She interrupted me with a punch to the face and a knee to the… tender regions. "I... I don't want to hear it you insolent _boy_. I knew I made the right choice joining the hunt."

I looked at her with a look of hurt, and obviously it showed because she flinched and her eyes softened up a little before they hardened again and she punched me in the face. "Don't try to trick me into giving you sympathy, I knew all boys were the same." She turned around to go to Artemis before I grabbed her shoulder. She immediately turned around and hit me in the face with the blunt side of her hunting knife. "Get your hands off me _boy_. Don't _ever_ touch me again." As she turned to walk away again I grabbed her ankle making her spin around with murder written all over her face. "Please Zoë, there has to be something I can do to prove I love you and I haven't changed." She just snarled at me before grabbing me by my shirt and pulling me up to eye level with her. "Go to Tarturas," she spat in my face. Now in hindsight I probably should have noticed she was not telling me to go to Tarturas to prove myself… obviously I didn't.

She walked over to Artemis and whispered something in her ear. After she did Artemis glared at me, but I could clearly see the confusion in her face. Before I had time to ask her why she was glaring she teleported away with the demigods and satyr leaving me alone in one of the most monster invested places in the U.S….. Great. Then again, I was planning on going to Tarturas. _The_ most monster invested place in the world.

Line break

Luckily I knew a way to get to Tarturas so I didn't take me long to get down there. All you have to do is half kill a person, and instead of the body and soul separating the body itself will go to D.O.A. so all you have to do is follow it. The hard part is half killing them. But I did it, and now I'm in Tarturas and have no clue what to do. Well, I have an idea of what to do. There's this pull in my gut, but it's leading me into the deepest part of Tarturas. The part that had no mist. But I'm extremely dumb so I followed the pull into the darkness. As I walked further into the darkness I started to hear the screams of monsters up ahead.

Then out of the dark a Cyclops came tumbling in front of me onto the ground. Before it even hit the ground I had my silver arms out as swords. "No. Never see again... please… stop making me see it… its horrible." Then he stopped yelling and moving, but instead of dissolving into dust he just sunk into the ground making a small bubble where he sunk… already reforming. Of course this made me weary, but the pull was so hard it was almost hurting, and I had already tried turning around and the pain was almost unbearable.

Finally I made it to were it wasn't dark and I immediately threw up at the sight but besides that no insanity. **"That's interesting. I knew your reaction wouldn't be death, but I though I would at least have to help you stay sane. Perhaps you are the one…"** the voice quietly mumbled to himself for a minute as if he forgot I was here. **"No, young hero. I did not forget you were here. I don't know if you are ready but I will reveal my real voice to you** _ **if**_ **and only if you make it to my destination. It will be a long journey and I honestly don't expect you to make it. Do you accept?"** I nodded my head forgetting he couldn't see me, but before I could correct the mistake he started talking again. **"Good. I was hoping you would."**

How could he know I shook my head, not even the gods could tell that. **"Young boy, there are beings much more powerful than the gods. Some are even older than Chaos himself."** The last part he said in a deep raspy voice that sent shivers down my spine, and I somehow knew he could kill me with a glare if he wanted to. **"Correct you are young child. Now enough talk, just follow the pull in your stomach and kill** _ **everything**_ **that gets in your way, because you will be punished by me if not, and nothing down here is worse than me and my sister."** I had no time to think about the sister comment because the pull started and it felt like my stomach was trying to jump out of my body, so I ran with it. Into the darkness…

 **I expect some reviews from the peeps out there that didn't like that 8** **th** **chapter I took down. Thx ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: New encounters is Tarturas

A/N: I'm getting tired of you people. 'Keep it Perzoe' ' change it to pertemis' 'back to Perzoe' 'back to pertemis' I'm changing it to Pertemis and keeping it there ok!

 **Percy POV**

I kept running and running until the pull finally stopped. Luckily only two things got in my way; unluckily they were the chimera and the mother of all monsters. It only took my ten minutes to beat the chimera, but by the time I was done the pull in my stomach was so strong I felt like I was about to puke. Naturally with my luck mother monster took off in the opposite direction of the pull, and by the time I got up to her I had thrown up several times and I'm pretty sure my stomach was actually pushing against my skin now trying to get out. So you can imagine my relief when I finally reached my destination, you can also imagine my disappointment when the only thing there was a few monster bubbles around me.

" **Oh young Percy; that's the only reason you came here. To face the monsters in those bubbles. Some of them are rumored to be able to overpower the gods themselves so Chaos stepped in and killed them himself. Like the one you're standing on. Typhoon…"** As soon as he said that I looked down and noticed the 'hill' I was standing on was actually a monster. I swear I jumped at least 6 feet in the air off of him. **"Don't worry to much though. He will shrink down to a giants size when you fight him, but he will have all the strength as normal size, and that also means he will be fast, like really fast… oh look; he's waking up now. This is the first of three monsters you will face; it's also the weakest. Good luck."**

As soon as I felt the presence leave my mind I heard a roar. The one that almost makes the a former immortal pee his pants, and then you realize that it's the easiest thing your going to face and you do pee your pants. I was interrupted out of my thoughts when the 'hill' I was standing on suddenly stood up, but as it was standing up it was shrinking. It kept shrinking until it was the size of a giant, and not the size of the Empire state building. It spun around in a circle until his eyes landed on me. When they did his face morphed into a feral grin before he charged. He was frickin fast! I barely had time to change myself into stone and silver before I was hit head on by him. I went up so high I hit my shoulder on a stone on the top of Tarturas. On my way down I stuck my hands in front of me as swords, and apparently Typhoon wasn't very smart because he stood under me waiting for me to get down. Apparently he got board a little half way down because he jumped up to meet me in my descent. As we made contact I pierced both of his shoulders all the way through, and while doing so I spun in a circled flinging my arms towards the ground as fast as I could. Typhoon flew towards the ground so fast he made a sonic boom before hitting the ground. I thought it was pretty cool that he did, but I also thought it was weird I could throw him that hard.

" **So you have already started discovering the powers you have had since birth. That's assuming you're the one, but you're going to have to discover a lot more to kill the last monster. Don't worry about that right now though. Right now you need to worry about your next opponent."** As the voice said this I looked down to where I had thrown Typhoon only to see a larger than normal monster bubble forming. That's when I realized I was flying. Except it didn't feel like it was using any powers, it felt more like it was using actual energy. **"That's because you are using wings not powers. Gosh you sure aren't the brightest one out there are you?"** I turned around and saw wings sticking out my back flapping up and down, but before I had a chance to get a good look at them they folded up into my back and I torpedoed towards the ground at a monster bubble. **"Percy, you may want to change course. That monster is meant to be the last one you face. I really don't think your ready."**

I could hear actual concern in his voice, but couldn't change course. I knew I probably wasn't ready, but just the fact that he thought I wasn't ready made me want to prove him wrong. So I didn't change course, I headed straight for the monster that Chaos himself came down from the heavens to beat. Which, in hindsight, wasn't the best idea. **"You better be praying that your powers come quick or you wont ever see Zoë again."**

The thought of not getting to see Zoë again spurred me on to do good, and with that final thought I crashed into the bubble. The bubble popped open and out stepped a… thing? It had a head of a ram, a body of a ripped man, the tail of a manticore, and the legs of a satyr. I had no idea how this could be so powerful it had to be killed by Chaos, and then it showed me its powers. It's tail caught fire. It's eyes turned into pits of darkness, the ground around him rose up and made a shield, and lighting swirled around his body before creating a sword in his hand. He looked at me and I swear he smirked before charging me. This time I knew how to open my wings and it came to me as naturally as moving my arms. He seemed to falter after I flew over him with my wings as I swore I saw fear in his eyes, and then he sniffed the air and smirked. "You funny. Come from most powerful ever and you weaker than me. I stand no chance against one of them, but I easily beat you. Looks like you wont see Zoë again." I had no idea how he knew about Zoë, but the thought of this beast stopping me from meeting Zoë again pissed me off to no end. "How about I kill you and then you can go back to the pits of hell and never bother me again." He looked slightly nervous before gaining his triumphant smirk again. "Or, me could kill you then find this pretty Zoë you know and take her as prize." That crossed the line. "Don't. You. Ever. **Touch. A. Hair. ON. HER. HEAD."**

By the time I was done the creature was cowering with fear on the ground. "You… you trick me. Make you look weak before you become strong like them and scare me." As I made my way towards him he looked around as if he was expecting something before looking back at me with a confused look. After a second he just shrugged and charged me. As we met swords I made sure to use my super strength thing from earlier, and even with that we were still at an even match. He apparently didn't know that I could turn both arms into metal swords since I just had one like that, so I used it to my advantage and stabbed him in the heart. Well, I tried to. He had a lot faster reflexes than I though he did, and he dodged the blade somewhat making it stab his shoulder instead of his heart. When all he did was pull the sword out and punch me in the face I got mad, but not as mad as when he picked up the necklace that fell off of me when he punched me. "Put that down **NOW!** "

Zoë had given that to me a while back in the hunt right before she went out on an 'unofficial' hunt with some other hunters for a month. Now it was the only reminder I had left of her. He just smirked at me before crushing it to dust in his hand, which was soon blown away by some imaginary wind. Now I was so pissed I could see the ground in about a ten-foot radius around me rippling from the sheer power I was giving off. **"You just made the worst mistake of your life."** With that finale statement I charged him moving so fast I couldn't be seen, you could just barely see my swords pop in and out of existence every time I made a cut on him. I kept doing this until he was just a bloody dead mess on the floor, but instead of melting into the ground his body rose into the air before disappearing in a vortex of black and red.

" **You may not realize this, but Chaos now owes you a huge favor. Then again after I'm done with you Chaos will be as week as a demigod compared to Chaos, but still; heel owe you a favor."** I couldn't believe it. More powerful than Chaos? I never even expected to be more powerful than the gods. "How long will whatever your going to do take." I really didn't expect a response since I had asked many times before and he hadn't answered, but I needed to know when I was getting back to Zoë. **"Well in my time it will only be a couple thousand years, but I have no idea how long it will be to you. I do know that us dragons see time slower than people, so it will seem longer to you."**

I nodded my head knowing somehow he could see it, and let the information I was just given sink in. Wait a second… "Did you just say you were a dragon?!" I could hear deep rasping laughter in my head, and just the sound was almost enough to destroy my brain. **"You held up well for a mortal hearing a dragon for the first time. Most would have died just by me entering their mind in my true form."** I was still recovering from the laughter when I felt myself get teleported to another location. When I finally felt better from the laughter I opened my eyes only to be met with darkness. **"You have no idea the extent to your powers. Your father conceived with the queen of another universe, and placed you in Medusas womb, making it seem as though you were their child, you also have a fake appearance, but you will see the real one when you meet your real dad and mom**. **Your dad is powerful enough to make chaos look mortal, same thing with your mother, which means you have enough power stored in you to make chaos look like a speck of dirt. Now your father and mother aren't the most powerful in any ways. Every world has a creator, yours was Gaia and Uranus. Every galaxy has a creator, yours was Chaos. Every universe has a creator, ours is your father. There is one more place beyond a universe, but there is only one, it's the gateway to other universes, and it's called the Gate. It's creator is unknown, but you father quested after him to gain power, and no your father was not power hungry, he did it for one reason. To protect you and your mother from the coming threat. Now you have control over everything in this universe, and I intend to break the power barrier your father set up, starting with everything earthly. You have two options right now, you can either make a sun to get rid of the darkness, or you can dispel the darkness and see the natural light. Its up to you what to do."** I looked at the darkness around me and focused, I focused on the darkness and how it flowed around me in its own way, similar to the ocean, I focused on making move my way, I focused as hard as I could and eventually I felt a pull in my gut and focused on that, it kept getting stronger and stronger until it felt like a glass ball exploded in my stomached, just like in Tarturas except more painful this time. I opened my eyes and saw that not only was the darkness gone, but there was also a sun in the sky.

" **I don't believe it. You just made a sun and dispersed the darkness at the same time, and in the process you made a planet exactly like yours except there is no man made objects and no men or women. This will be your world, but right now you have to make it, you have not made a timeline, so right now time is flying around in its own way, killing animal, freezing some animals in time, and making others go back to baby age. Now you must make a timeline before time gets to accustom to this world and makes its own timeline. Hurry up."** I went through the same process as last time accept this time it felt like there were a thousand little glass balls in my stomach that exploded. Apparently it took up to much energy cause I started blacking out, but while I was I heard him speak in my head again. **"You shouldn't have been able to do that, you just broke every barrier he had set for you except one… your inner dragon."**

 **A/N: after I finished the chapter I realized it was the plot line for a story on a different site, but I decided to stick with it and see what I could come up with. If you see any mistakes about the story line that's why. Thanks and please review**


End file.
